SasoDei: Gratitude
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: When little Deidara is getting harassed by a group of bullies, his Danna swoops in to his rescue leading to Deidara giving sweet thank-you-kisses to his hero. Young SasoDei AU. Fluffy fluff for Valentine's day. Don't like? Don't read.


**Hiya lovelies! Happy Valentines day to you all~! Here's a cute little oneshot of little Sassy and Dei I whipped up for you all to celebrate since I couldn't bring you chocolate hearts or stuffed bears or anything like that.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"You look like a _girl!_"

"_Yeah_! Look how long your hair is!"

"Here, girly~ Catch!"

One of the boys reeled their arm back and threw a wad of paper at the quivering blonde. The other two quickly joined in and begun grabbing small objects around them to throw at the smaller male.

"S-stop it, y-yeah!" The blonde shouted out weakly, trying his best to fight back the tears burning his eyes. "I-if you guys don't s-stop, I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what? _Cry like the big baby you are~?"_ One of the boys asked, scowling at the younger boy and hurling a small stone at his flustered face. The stone flew through the air and missed the blonde's face, hitting him on his forehead instead.

The blonde let out a feeble whimper, his small hands shooting up to clutch the already forming lump on his head. "L-l-leave me al-lone..." The seven year old sniveled, hot tears streaming down his pink cheeks as he slumped down to the ground and curled up in a ball.

The three boys laughed at the poor boy crying, continuing to shout insults and throw objects at him.

"Oi! Leave him alone!"

The bullies turned in surprise to see an irate redhead giving them a cross look as he approached them. "Who the heck are you?" One of the boys asked, eyeing the other boy around their age.

"Who the heck are _you_ to be picking on some younger kid?" He quipped back.

The boy narrowed his eyes at him and shoved him to the ground. "How 'bout you go away and mind your own business, red?"

The redhead let out a growl and swiftly swung his foot around, kicking the bully's legs from under him and causing him to fall to the ground with a grunt. He took the opportunity to tackle the other boy and started hitting him. Throwing punches to the bully's face as the other tried to block them, one of the redhead's fists made contact with the boy's nose, earning him a yelp of pain from the boy under him.

Silence followed as the remaining two wide eye bullies stared in horror at their friend's potentially broken bloodied nose. The injured bully held his nose in pain and began to sob at the pain.

The nine year old redhead simply smirked victoriously as he crawled off of the boy and stood to his feet. Sending the other two a warning glare as he wiped the other boy's blood from his fist. "Mess with Deidara again and there'll be more where that came from."

They nodded their heads quickly and scampered over to help their friend to his feet before dashing off, nearly wetting themselves in fear of the redhead's threat.

"Tch. Stupid bullies." The redhead muttered, scowling at the retreating boys until they were out of sight before turning to his friend. He knelt down beside the sniffling blonde and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Brat, are you okay?"

Deidara looked up at his rescuer with teary baby blue eyes before giving a small nod and throwing his arms around his neck. "U-un. Thank you, Danna..." He muttered, nuzzling the older male's neck.

The redhead, Sasori, gave a soft smile and returned the boy's embrace. "You're welcome, Dei." He pulled away slightly and frowned as he pulled back the boy's long blonde bang to see a light purple and blue lump on his forehead. "Those jerks." He seethed, glaring at the lump.

Deidara gave a small smile and shook his head. "I-I'll be fine, Danna." He reassured his friend.

Sasori eyed the blonde and sighed. "Alright, if you say so..." He wiped away the boy's tears before placing an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "Come on, let's go home."

Deidara blushed and nodded, allowing Sasori to help him up and walk him home. Once they reached Deidara's house, Sasori offered to stay with the blonde a little longer to make sure he was okay to which he happily agreed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in Deidara's room; finger painting and playing card games until it was time for the redhead to return home. As Sasori was leaving, he was stopped by the other male giving him one last hug. "Thanks again for earlier, Danna, yeah."

Sasori gladly returned the hug and nodded. "Anytime, brat." He pulled away and placed a tender kiss on his forehead, careful not to hurt his bruise before smiling and turning to exit. He was stopped again, however, by the blonde tugging on his arm, causing him to turn to face the younger male in confusion.

His confusion was quickly replaced by surprise as a soft pair of lips were swiftly pressed to his for a quick moment before leaving again. Sasori stared at the blonde with wide eyes, tracing his slightly parted lips with his fingers. "W-what was that for?" He sputtered out, his cheeks dusted pink.

Deidara's face was the same colour of Sasori's hair as he refused to make eye contact with the older boy. "I-I saw it on one of my mommy's movies, un." He answered sheepishly, glancing down at his bare feet on the wooden floor as he teetered back and forth. "When the hero saves the girl from trouble, she gives him a thank you kiss...on the lips."

Sasori cocked his head to the side and blinked a few times. "Oh yeah...I remember seeing my granny watching stuff like that too." He smiled and grabbed the boy's face with both hands, smushing his chubby cheeks as he pulled him into another sweet kiss.

Deidara squeaked at the action but before he could react, it was over. Sasori chuckled and rubbed his nose to Deidara's in an eskimo kiss. "I saw them do that too."

The blonde giggled and smiled brightly. "So this means Danna's my hero, yeah!" He grinned, looking up at the slightly taller male with sparkling azure eyes.

Sasori nodded happily and returned his smile. "Yep! And you're my-..." He paused and furrowed his brows in thought. "Um...what are you?"

Deidara blinked a few times at the question before shrugging and nuzzling Sasori. "I'm your brat~" He sang, giggling with a pleasant grin on his face.

The redhead laughed, ruffling the blonde's hair and nodding. "That's true." He smiled and glanced at the clock. "Oh, I gotta go before my granny gets worried."

Deidara nodded his understanding and watched as Sasori put his shoes back on and opened the front door. He turned around and waved to his friend. "Bye, brat. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

The blonde nodded quickly and waved back. "Okay! Bye bye, my hero Danna, yeah~!" He giggled, grinning brightly as he watched Sasori leave.

Deidara's mother popped her head from around the corner and chuckled lightly to herself, picking up her phone and calling up her good friend, and Sasori's granny, Chiyo. "Hello, Chiyo-san~ Looks like the boys caught a glimpse or two of our movies..." She grinned to herself and shook her head. "It's so cute; Dei was calling Sasori his hero and gave him a kiss and everything!"

A cackle could be heard on the other end of the phone as Deidara's mother gossiped about what had happened. They were both highly amused by the boys' actions and decided to 'accidentally' allow them to catch more glimpses of other movies to see if they'd reenact them as well. Which they did, she even caught them trying to do the spiderman kiss on the playset in the backyard. It was cute, innocent, and entertaining for both women. Not to mention Deidara and Sasori were having fun with it all as well, especially Sasori. Seems he enjoyed the hero role and all the perks that came along with it, including an adorable blonde and his sweet kisses.

* * *

**There's something so adorable about young SasoDei. Dei's mom and Chiyo...XD I had to. And of course Sasori would enjoy being Dei's hero. X3 I honestly didn't know how to end this, so this is the best I could come up with...Oh well~!**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a happy Valentine's day~**


End file.
